Potter Who?
by thefrizzycurlyblonde
Summary: (FYI: Merlin pops up in later chapters) What are the mysterious crash victims doing in Clara's garden? How did they get there? And, how will they get home? Read and Review to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing... if i did, Amy and Rory would've went back in time but, the Doctor would've went to another state, two weeks later and rescued them.**

* * *

Amy POV

Amy bounded into the TARDIS dragging Rory along. "Amy! My arm isn't supposed to stretch that far ahead of the rest of me," he complained. "Amy, let Rory go," demanded the Doctor. She let him go and he fell over with a thud. "Rory, get up will ya?" Asked the Doctor. "Fine," he grumbled back, obviously annoyed by the fall.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked. "London," shouted the Doctor over the TARDIS' brakes that the Doctor left on. Again. "London?" Amy asked. "We've been to London dozens of times," she finished with a slight look of confusion on her face. "I'm not taking you there," the Doctor simply stated. "The TARDIS is," he said with a growing look of concern on his face. Soon, sparks started flying and Amy was getting a little worried that they would have to go through yet, another explosion this week.

The TARDIS then made a sickening noise, they then heard a crash, and halted mid flight. That's when they dropped. Rory had somehow found Amy and told her, "Amy, I love you no matter what happens." Then everything went black.

* * *

Clara POV  
Her eyes fluttered open as she heard the crunch outside. She wondered as she got dressed quickly and went outside what that noise was. She looked in the garden and screamed. There was an old blue car and an old blue box in her garden. Both were mangled extremely badly. Her first thought was what if there were people inside of each.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Clara asked, venturing carefully toward the box and car. She came to the conclusion that it must have been an automobile crash. She was about to phone the police or an ambulance when she heard a weak cry for help. She rushed to the area she thought the voice came from and started pulling away debris to try to reach the call for help. She finally found someone and pulled them out. She thought he looked strange. He had a scar on his forehead and his round glasses had been shattered. She then pulled him aside and tried seeing if there were others.

* * *

Hermione POV  
Hermione had tried to remember what Ron and his risky driving had crashed into but, all she could remember was a vague streak of dark blue in the sky. The only time she'd agreed to go in the car, he hit something. Ironically, his persuasive argument was based on the fact that he could hardly hit anything in the sky because there was hardly anything in the sky. Hermione had made a mental note to never trust what Ron says anymore.

* * *

Ron POV  
Ron was now on the grass, unable to move presently. "Calm down," said a voice whom he'd never heard before. "Don't try to move, you'll only make it worse," she gently spoke as if she was trained in this. "Where am I," he managed to say, finding that his throat burned. "The ambulance is on their way," she tried to soothe him but he started thinking about Hermione and Harry. "Where is she," he whispered hoarsely to the voice. "Who? The girl?" He was taken aback for a moment. Then, he nodded his head while he started sitting up as he regained movement.  
"Take it easy. You don't need to hurt yourself further," the lady tried calming him.  
It was no use now because he made the mistake of looking at his left leg and saw a big gash going from his ankle to mid calf. "I think I'm going to be sick," was all he could think or say.

* * *

**AN: This one is probably one of the shortest ones that i have done... Oh, and sorry for all of the POV jumping, it slows in the later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: from now on, my chapters will be doubled up until I write new ones…I don't have a word count on my notes app- I wrote until chapter 10 on my phone- but, I do on Word. I am writing chapters on my laptop from now on so, they should be longer.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Clara POV

Clara finally opened the box and couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. The box that read 'Police Public Call Box' was smaller on the outside! She got over this very quickly when she saw two unconscious people on the floor. She cautiously walked up and took their pulses. She also checked for injury, she saw nothing but, she knew that looks could be deceiving. She carefully pulled the young woman off of the floor and placed her in the grass along with the others. Then, she went back and helped the young man and put him next to the young lady. She decided to go get Angie. She made this choice based only on the fact that Clara had two hands and there were five people in her garden. Sometimes Clara wished that she had duplicates of herself so she could do all the things she needed to do at once.

* * *

Still Clara POV

"Clara! Why do I need to?" grunted Angie. "Because the ambulance isn't here and you are." Retorted Clara. She didn't have time for this! She had people that had crashed in her garden. "Why isn't the ambulance here?" Asked Angie. "They are at another call and won't be here for fifteen minutes," explained Clara. "Oh, but why me?" "Because I need you to help. Oh, and did I mention? There is a cute boy that needs help." "Count me in!" Exclaimed Angie. Clara thought to herself how good she was at persuasion. She grabbed some mugs and started making tea for her, Angie, and the ginger. When she was done she called to Angie to grab some blankets from the linen closet. "Ok," she yelled back. Clara walked outside and handed the ginger his mug of tea. "So, what is your name?" Clara asked. "R-Ron," he stammered. "That's a nice name," Clara said kindly. "Now, let's see that leg of yours," she persuaded him to let her view his leg. She had seen worse things before. When you are an apprentice you see lots of things with the Doctor that you could never have dreamed. Just then the girl from the car started to stir.

* * *

Hermione POV

"Ugh, where am I?" Hermione sputtered. "Mr. Maitland's garden," said a strange lady. "Huh?" Hermione grunted. She couldn't remember much but, she knew they'd been in the sky. "Are you in pain?" The lady inquired. "Just a small headache. What is your name?" Hermione was curious. "Clara," she said, "what is yours?" "Hermione," she said back. "Greek for messenger," Clara stated. "Honestly, I have no idea. My parents just picked a random name when I was born," Hermione laughed. Just then, a girl came downstairs and looked at them then at Clara. "You did all of this? What are you? Super-nanny?" Said the girl. "No, before I came here I was studying to be an emergency nurse. I quite liked it until I decided it wasn't for me. Just, not my purpose," she answered. "Well, you're pretty good at it," answered the girl. She turned to look at Hermione and Ron. "I thought you said there was a cute boy. You didn't tell me there were three!"

* * *

Chapter 3

Clara POV

Finally! The ambulances were here. They loaded everyone on stretchers when the ginger girl from the box started to mumble in her sleep. The boy from the box was already awake but, he refused to speak to anyone except the girl. The girl woke up and frantically screamed, "Rory! Doctor!" Clara wondered what in the world was she going on about. "Amy? I'm here!" Yelled the boy from the box. Clara noticed they both were wearing wedding bands and she then decided that's why he wouldn't talk to anyone. "Doctor? Where is the Doctor?" The girl kept saying. "He is right here," said Clara pointing to the paramedic. "Shut up! That's NOT the Doctor!" She shouted. Clara turned to the boy and asked what his and her names were. "Rory and Amy Williams," he replied looking sad and worried. "Pond. Rory and Amy Pond," said a soaking wet man that came out of the blue box when no one was watching except Clara. "Amelia! Oh, my dear sweet Amelia!" He said to Amy as he turned to face Rory, "permission?" He asked as Rory nodded. The man walked up to Amy and hugged her then kissed her on the forehead. "Oh, Amy. My Amy." He repeated. "What happened?" Asked Amy, "You're all wet!" She laughed, "Doctor! Tell me what happened!" She started to as the man, or "Doctor" as Amy called him, backed away. "I got thrown into the pool," he said smiling as he turned to face Clara and his look of worry and laughter turned into pain and surprise. Clara wondered what it meant when Rory and Amy looked at each other and then to Clara. "What are you staring for? I may have just saved your life and you are wasting your time staring. A thank you would suffice!" Clara wondered why they all looked at her when the Doctor said, "Oswin?" "Who?" Clara asked. "My name is Clara. Clara Oswald. Who are you and who is this 'Oswin' you speak of?" "Never-mind," said the Doctor.

Harry POV

Harry woke with a start and found that he was in a hospital and had a tube down his throat. (5 minutes later). "Ack!" Said Harry. "Where am I?" He managed to ask in between sips of water. No one answered him. "Where are my friends," he managed to squeak. "Your friend, Ronald Weasly, is in the ICU and Hermione Granger is in the room next to you," said the nurse as she walked away.

**AN: oooh, wonder what Ron has?**


End file.
